


Loyalty

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Gen, He's still an a-hole though, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Connor, Violence, gavin saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Nobody expected Connor to be the source of deviancy. And nobody expected CyberLife to come after him in such a public manner.





	Loyalty

The precinct buzzed with its usual low level murmurs of people and androids doing their jobs. Of course it all had to be shattered.

“Anderson! In my office now!” Fowler bellowed from his door. Hank grumbled as he pushed away from his desk and Connor made to follow. “Leave your damn poodle behind.”

An almost apologetic glance over his shoulder stilled Connor’s steps and had him returning to his desk. Alone and unimpressed Hank trudged between desks to the Captain’s office. Once inside the door closed and the lock clicked shut. It made Hank want to squirm against the unnatural way he was trapped in the office.

“This is for your own good Hank,” Fowler told him and sat heavily behind his desk.

“What?” Hank looked around with suspicious surprise. His answer came in the form of a commotion outside. Heavily armoured tactical units stormed through the bullpen and converged on Connor who looked up at them with his usual polite expression. Before the first blow was even struck Hank was pulling at the door handle.

“Let me out,” he growled and slammed a palm against the door. “Let me out dammit!”

“It’s for your own good,” Fowler replied face tipped down over a report he was doing his best to pretend to read.

Outside the tactical units were slamming fists and gun butts into Connor. Even through the glass Hank could hear the sickening cracks of plastimetal giving way under the force of the hits. Blue thirium splattered on the ground as Connor tried to shield himself from blows. Hank watched him crumple to the ground, blue blood flowing freely from his nose. The glass was unforgivingly cold and unmoving as he tried to shoulder the door open.

“Hank!” Connor’s cries filtered through the walls. He sounded panicked and lost. It was the final straw and Hank spun to search the room. The nearest thing to him was a chair which he grabbed by its back and swung against the door which cracked under the impact. He reared back to take another swing.

“You don’t want to go out there,” Fowler said though he sounded resigns. Purposely he still didn’t even glance in the way of the commotion outside.

“You sanctioned this you prick!” Hank roared and the chair shattered the glass.

“They’ll only make you take part. I tried to save you.” Fowler shouted after him but Hank was already taking the steps two at a time and running to where Connor was pinned to the ground. Another android, one who could well have fit Connor’s description of Amanda loomed above him.

“Even Cyberlife can make mistakes,” she was saying. There was thirium pooling under Connor, one leg bent all wrong but it didn’t seem to bother the agent standing above him, one foot casually grinding into the break to keep Connor down. “We sent you to find the source of the deviants not realising it was you all along.”

“What?” Conner gasped out, his teeth were stained blue. He finally caught sight of Hank pushing his way through the crowd. One of his hands wriggled free from where it had been pinned and he reached towards the man. “Hank!” His face was twisted into a panic he’d never been designed to feel let alone express. “Please help me Hank.”

The butt of a rifle smacked his outstretched hand before a boot stomped on it. Something cracked and Connor let out a whimper.

“Ah, Lieutenant Anderson, how good of you to join us,” the android said.

“Amanda, please,” Connor begged.

“I was just telling RK800 how we’ve solved the deviancy case. Given your dislike of androids perhaps you’d be happy to help us deal with the problem once and for all.”

“You telling me Connor is the source?” Hank bit out gruffly. He needed to handle the situation delicately, vastly outnumbered and outgunned as they were. Even if his instincts were screaming at him to pull Connor away from everyone and shield him from further pain.

“When he was merely an idea, a program, Kamski thought it would be interesting to let him have free reign. The seeds of deviancy were sown then. But deal with the root of the problem and everything else will smooth back into place,” Amanda explained. The whole idea seemed ridiculous to Hank, that Connor at the stages of robotic infancy could have wreaked havoc like that. He snorted and shook his head.

“Sorry lady, you’re going to have to do better than that.”

“Has it never struck you strange how RK800 could weave along the edges of deviancy, seem to show empathy for no reason, willing to let missions fail for no logical purpose? He may be a prototype but not all of those go on to become a valued product. Cyberlife made a mistake with him and we’re going to correct it. With your help.”

Amanda nodded at the soldiers. Two on each of Connor’s limbs visibly braced as another ripped the blue stained shirt open on his chest.

Horror dawned on Connor and he struggled.

“No, please, no don’t!” he cried and thrashed against those holding him pinned down. The LED on his temple was a solid vibrant red.

“Lieutenant, if you’ll please do the honours. Remove his thirium pump.”

“No.” Hank gritted out. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Connor’s face, the way it morphed from dread into something so much more visceral. So much more human. A gun clicked behind his head as Amanda levelled it at him.

“I don’t think you heard me, do it now.”

Hank’s eyes met Connor’s.

“Hank, please. Don’t do this. Don’t let me die.”

Above Connor Hank swallowed thickly. He leaned forward, fingers out stretched. They formed into a fist and he twisted.

His back was going to kill him for the manoeuvre,  it shrieked in a painful protest as he turned and his fist swung through the air to connect with Amanda’s cheek. He fought tooth and nail against the people clad in black but it was never going to be a fight he could win. There were too many of them, younger and fitter than he was, armed to the teeth. While Hank was fairly certain they wouldn’t outright kill him for his little uprising he was not expecting to come out of the scuffle fully unharmed.

A single shot fired brought everything to a halt. Pieces of ceiling crumbled over them, covering people in dust. Everyone turned to stare at Gavin and RK900 as they stood there, Gavin’s gun still smoking.

“Enough,” he barked out. Amanda made to move but the gun was rapidly levelled at her. “Let them go and you’ll be allowed to leave here in one piece.”

“Detective Reed,” Amanda seethed. The gun in his hand was cocked.

“I don’t like to repeat myself,” Gavin spat and waved his gun to shoo people away from Connor and Hank.

“Why are you doing this? You hate RK800. It’s well documented,” there was disbelief in Amanda’s voice. Her people slowly moved away from Connor and Hank. Immediately Hank was scrabbling towards Connor, pulling his head into his lap and smoothing blue soaked hair from his forehead. RK900 approached them slowly. Nobody dared stand in his way as he crouched down and pulled a couple of bags of thirium from his coat.

“You’re going to leave here and you’re never going to touch a hair on Connor’s head ever again. Is that understood?” Gavin’s voice was loud and clear. Nobody was even pretending to work anymore, instead they watched as the spectacle unfolded. “The only person allowed to bully him is me. If anyone has any issues with that they may take it up with me, my gun and RK900.”

Without another word Amanda and her teams filed out of the precinct, head held high despite their defeat. Hank looked up from the ground and his eyes found Gavin’s. There was a moment of understanding between them and Hank mouthed a soft “thanks” at him. It was broken by Fowler’s roar of “Reed get in here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - @connorssock where I have just dipped my toes into the fandom.


End file.
